shadow_war_menzafandomcom-20200214-history
The Silence
Overview *Commander: Duane W *Promethium: ? *Total Points: ? *Sectors: 10 The Silence "A scab when picked at will cease to heal, a wound filled with rot will bring about disease, a corrupt world run by tyrants will bring about plague." - The Black Plague, Kla'xii Beneath the Hive-World spires of Menza; pestilence, rot and plague fill the air. We find those too sick to heal their wounds, too hurt to fight off the gangs who pray on the weak and we find the spread of something grotesque. A brotherhood forged in decay, rallied by disease and infection grow stronger every week, seeking out to bring terrible agony to those who cast them down. Those mighty few who have raised themselves above the masses to dominate those below who live in squalor. The leader of this cult of ruin has been deploying his men on search and destroy missions. One goal in mind; to find and eliminate enemy gang members and anyone loyal to the so-called order of this Hive-World. New recruits often find themselves at death's call before the decay they suffer engulfs them completely. Their bodies engorge and burst, releasing filth into the surrounding air and afflicting them in time too so that the infection can spread. The largest of the group who were once loyal to the Emperor now curse his name. Their flesh defiled and maggot-infested, their weapons able to bring down the mightiest foe with a single scratch of their sickly blade. The end goal is to turn the entire spire into a thriving world of rot and decay, so Nurgle may gift his champions further and rise them up to the height of gods! This world will be theirs. The Silence is coming... KLA'XII THE BLACK PLAGUE 370pts Selections: Assault blade 15pts, Bolt pistol 25pts, Boltgun 35pts, Camo gear 5pts, Mark of Nurgle, Photo-visor 15pts, Power sword 50pts Categories: Leader Rules: Parry Armour: Power armour, Melee weapons: Assault blade, Combat blade, Power sword, Model: Aspiring Champion (Mark of Nurgle), Ranged Weapons: Bolt pistol, Boltgun, Wargear: Camo gear, Mark of Nurgle, Photo-visor THO'NRA 255pts Selections: Assault blade 15pts, Bolt pistol 25pts, Camo gear 5pts, Mark of Nurgle, Photo-visor 15pts Categories: Troopers Armour: Power armour, Melee weapons: Assault blade, Combat blade, Model: Chaos Space Marine (Mark of Nurgle), Ranged Weapons: Bolt pistol, Wargear: Camo gear, Mark of Nurgle, Photo-visor BOLTGUN 75pts Selections: Red-dot laser sight 20pts, Telescopic sight 20pts Ranged Weapons: Boltgun, Wargear: Red-dot laser sight, Telescopic sight AD'OMITRA 255pts Selections: Assault blade 15pts, Bolt pistol 25pts, Camo gear 5pts, Mark of Nurgle, Photo-visor 15pts Categories: Troopers Armour: Power armour, Melee weapons: Assault blade, Combat blade, Model: Chaos Space Marine (Mark of Nurgle), Ranged Weapons: Bolt pistol, Wargear: Camo gear, Mark of Nurgle, Photo-vis BOLTGUN 75pts Selections: Red-dot laser sight 20pts, Telescopic sight 20pts Ranged Weapons: Boltgun, Wargear: Red-dot laser sight, Telescopic sight KLA'NAX THE STUBBORN 345pts Selections: +1 Wound, 4 - Hip Shooting, Autocannon 150pts, Camo gear 5pts, Mark of Nurgle, Photo-visor 15pts Categories: Specialists Armour: Power armour, Melee weapons: Combat blade, Model: Chaos Gunner (+1 Wound, Mark of Nurgle), Ranged Weapons: Autocannon, Skill: Hip Shooting, Wargear: Camo gear, Mark of Nurgle, Photo-visor BOLT PISTOL 45pts Selections: Red-dot laser sight 20pts Ranged Weapons: Bolt pistol, Wargear: Red-dot laser sight GHUN THE SWIFT60pts Selections: Autopistol 15pts, Combat blade 5pts, Upgrade to Troop after 3 missions Categories: New Recruits Armour: Improvised Armour, Melee weapons: Combat blade, Model: Chaos Cultist, Ranged Weapons: Autopistol KOORE 65pts Selections: Autogun 20pts, Combat blade 5pts, Upgrade to Troop after 3 missions Categories: New Recruits Armour: Improvised Armour, Melee weapons: Combat blade, Model: Chaos Cultist, Ranged Weapons: Autogun RETH 65pts Selections: Autogun 20pts, Combat blade 5pts, Upgrade to Troop after 3 missions Categories: New Recruits Armour: Improvised Armour, Melee weapons: Combat blade, Model: Chaos Cultist, Ranged Weapons: Autogun FRANK 50pts ***CAPTURED BY ILLUMINATORS*** Selections: Flail 10pts Categories: New Recruits Rules: Flailing Attack Armour: Improvised Armour, Melee weapons: Combat blade, Flail, Model: Chaos Cultist